Dreadknights
Dreadknights: For the Love of the Game is the prequel to the Otherworld series by Tony Breeden, published December 2015. It was the second full-length novel published in the series. It follows the exploits of Christine Johannsen aka Ogress Bloodskull as she and her guild, the Dreadknights of Outland, compete in the final rounds of Guild Wars. Set before the events of Luckbane and Soulbright, it features cameos by Kryptos the Pretty Good, Rogar Thunderhammer, Baldur Splintershield and Mr. Jones. Description Experience the glory and drama of Impworld's Guild Wars! The future can be a dark place, but when a teenage girl gets the chance to play her Ogress Bloodskull character for the Dreadknights in Guild Wars, she also finds that she has a shot at a real future playing the game she loves on a terraformed alien world. Of course, nothing is a sure bet in Guild Wars. To win the prize, Bloodskull and her teammates will have to beat out rival guilds like the Golden Gears, Neverdeath and her old cronies in Doomsmack. Through betrayal, friendly fire, sabotage and impossible odds, Christine must prove she has what it takes both in and out of the game. But will she seize the prize or wind up toiling away in her aunt's earthbound dream of farm life? Shake the pillars of Hades! The Dreadknights are coming! Further Details The ebook version of Dreadknights is free from most online outlets, including Amazon.com, Lulu, and Smashwords. This book is the first to list the illustrator as being Gremlin Graphix, the design company founded by Tony and Angie Breeden. This book was written as a prequel to Luckbane, but was also intended to reboot Dreadknights: For the Love of the Guild into an Otherworld sub-series and, more importantly, to officially establish the Midwich Multiverse. It also set up the premise for the proposed multi-track book, Jack Nabbit & The Tower of Perpetual Terror. The book's technical order is Dreadknights #1 and Otherworld #0.5. Major Plot Developments Against all odds, the Dreadknights go to Otherworld, as do the Doomsmack and Neverdeath guilds. Mr. Jones discovers a link between Otherworld and Lothar Gund; his conversation with Christine also causes him to look into the players behind Jack Nabbit and Luckbane. Davis Crimmeans goes missing. Harley Crimmeans begins watching over Christine. Bloodskull is awarded a nexus, which Havok Hurtlocker desperately wants. Characters Main Characters The protagonist of Dreadknights is Christine Johannsen who plays Ogress Bloodskull for the Dreadknights of Outland. Christine has played Guild Wars for a while and even attained the rank of Quartermaster for Doomsmack; however, she took a break from Guild Wars to play the Prometheus Initiative as electrokinetic Wacky Jackie and signed on to the Dreadknights when she returned to Guild Wars. The book's main antagonist is Havok Hurtlocker, her old guildmaster from Doomsmack. Platform 161 Christine Johannsen moved to Platform 161 with her mother, Glinda Johannsen. They moved in with Glinda's widowed sister, Margaret "Maggie" Mombi Hamilton and her children, Bryce, Keegan and Dorothy. Christine's supervisor is Oscar Diggs. After his death, Mr. Jones pretends to be his replacement. Also appearing are a custodian named Tom and a nu-Shark nicknamed Toto. Drackenwold In Drackenwold, Christine Johannsen is being trained by Davis Crimmeans. Davis introduces her to Razor Hawkins' father, Silas. Christine also has communication with Barclay Reiter and Mutant John while she is trying to save the town from a devilpede. Other Impworld Characters Ogress Bloodskull is interviewed on Level Up, a game commentary show hosted by Eddie Mondo and his co-host Circe Maximus. Portions of this interview also appear in Garden of Stone. Rogar Thunderhammer also appears on the show with Bloodskull. At the Tower of Perpetual Peril, Doomsmack and the Dreadknights are confronted by Kryptos the Pretty Good, who wants them to oust a Sarcogyps named Calvus from the Tower. Jack Nabbit is mentioned as having come within 5 levels of the top of the Tower. Guild Wars Four Guilds figure into the story. The primary guild is Christine's Guild, the Dreadknights of Outland. The first match in the book is a game of Capture the Flag in the ruins of Castle Odious against the Golden Gears. At the outset of the game, The Dreadknights' roster consisted of Guildmaster Trollbogies, Captain Belch Hammerhands, Hannibal Quartermaster, Rosco Man-at-Arms. Ogress Bloodskull, MikeMonkeyMike, Killmore, Calabus Adams, Nikky Napalm, Tauvek Wraithfell, Apep, Mudflap, Tantrum Bloodfire, Sass-Squatch, and Bandersmack. During the match, they lost Hannibal, Nikky Napalm and Tauvek Wraithfell. They were also betrayed by Apep and Rosco, who were fired. Additionally, Calabus Adams was an auxiliary member who was only at the match to fulfill his contractrual obligations, so he had to be replaced as well. Members added after Castle Odious never played a single Guild Wars match with the Dreads; they were Ugdug, Spike, Ravyn Rattlebones, Ogre O’Greg, Gopherguts, and Dark Mark. At the outset of Castle Odious, the Golden Gears' roster consisted of Guildmaster Auric “Goldenboy” Lothario, Captain Helena Helstrom, Pod Quartermaster, Gunnar Gladi8r Man-at-Arms, Skuttle, Kamizooki, Spring-heeled Jacque, Ninjeremy, Doubler , Sir Equinoxious the Bloody, Billhilly Bullroar, EvilWeevil, Raiden Tesla, Kali, and Tank. Of that number, only Goldenboy, Helena Helstrom and EvilWeevil survived. The Dreadknights' match against Neverdeath was a grudge match between a newly-hired and necrotized version of the traitor Rosco at Vertigo Bridge. Neverdeath's guildmaster, the vampyre Lord Heinrich der Hexenhammer is also mentioned. The Dreadknights' last Guild Wars match was against Doomsmack, Christine's old guild. The gauntlet-styled match took place at the Tower of perpetual Peril. Representing the Dreadknights were Master Trollbogies, Captain Hammerhands, Ogress Bloodskull Quartermaster, MikeMonkeyMike Man-at-arms, Killmore, and Tantrum Bloodfire. Doomsmack was represented by Guildmaster Havok Hurtlocker, Captain Howler, Average Savage Quartermaster, Ham Phist Man-at-arms, BRZRKR, and Flower.Category:Books